Varan
"I am the law. ''I ''am your superior. And ''I ''am your death." - Varan to his latest victim. Varan is a Toa of Gravity, bounty hunter and mercenary, and Hero2065's main character for the BZRPG. Biography The Ba-Matoran who would one day become the creature feared by all started his life when he woke up lying on the shore of Mata Nui, unaware of who he was or why he was there. He struck out on his own, wanted by none, and took the life of a trader. He raised himself in the swamps of Le-Wahi, but the dangers and pressures of living in that region caused him to become half-insane. Each day was spent trying to stay alive, while searching desperately for the resources he needed. One day, Varan suffered a mental breakdown after narrowly escaping a Nui-Rama (he hates insects), and spent an entire week inactive. During those days, he went through unimaginable torture in his mind, and was rescued by a being claiming to be his creator. That being called himself the "Master", and the Matoran pledged to serve the Master's every whim for saving him. When he awoke, he was transformed into a powerful Toa of Gravity, and given the rare Mask of Sensory Aptitude and a name - Varan. He was then convinced by the Master that the island of Mata Nui was full of beings that were vile and corrupt. He gave Varan the names of beings that also served him, and that they would assist him in cleansing the island of all impurities. And so, Varan was transformed into the remorseless killer he is today, bent on destroying whoever his Master demands. He was trained by multiple servants of the Master, who taught him all the skills needed to fulfill his tasks. Appearance Varan is very tall, and he is black and eminence with silver over-armor. His eyes are blood red, and most of his features are concealed beneath the large, tattered cloak and hood he wears, giving rise to rumors that he is hiding a damaged body. He wears a black Mask of Sensory Aptitude with a built-in respirator unit, and down one side of his mask are blood-red Matoran symbols, forming the word "death". Tools Varan carries two combat blades, which he wears on either hip underneath his cloak. He also carries an assassin's dagger (which he keeps in an ankle compartment), and multiple knives stored in folds in his cloak. He wears the Kanohi Mask of Sensory Aptitude, which increases all five of his senses. Powers Along with the powers of his Kanohi, Varan can control the element of gravity. Abilities and Traits Varan is an expert tracker and trap-designer, as well as a master in many martial arts. He is skilled with a number of weapons, but he prefers those that are sleek, light, and easy to handle. He is extremely stealthy and silent, and can move through foliage without making a sound. All of the skills result in a dangerous assassin and mercenary. The only thing that gives him away is the silent sound of his repirator, which protects him from toxic fumes and heavy smoke. Varan is cold and ruthless. He is silent, but vicious and brutal. When he does speak, his voice is so commanding that it can silent all other voices around him. He has no emotions and no friends, only allies whom he pays or forces to aid him in his hunts, and the servants of the Master whom willingly help him. Relationships Allies *Several unnamed Matoran, Ex-Toa, etc. that aid him when he requests. No known friends. Enemies *Whoever he is sent to murder is considered an enemy to Varan, but no major enemies play roles in his life. Trivia *Varan's look and personailty is largely based upon several famous Star Wars characters, including Darth Vader, General Grievous, and the IG-100 MagnaGuard. *Varan is the second character to be created by BZPower member, Hero2065, the first being the Toa of Fire, Anhar/Kamatu (who regrettably never recieved his own Wiki Character entry). *While Varan is currently being fully designed in concept drawings, no MOC is in current production, due too lack of available pieces *BZRPG Profile can be found on http://www.bzpower.com/board/index.php?showtopic=9733&page=3%7Cthis this page. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ba-Toa Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries